candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Cane Fence
Candy Cane Fence is a blocker in and some fanons. There are multiple variants of the candy cane fence. In some levels there are horizontal or vertical candy cane fences which take up one or more spaces. Sometimes they are linked together to protect candies and blockers within their radius. There is also the candy cane space, composed of four candy cane fences linked together so they form an 1x1 square, like most blockers. The candy cane space is specifically designed to protect individual tiles on the board. Properties *It appears between tiles, much like ingredient exits and teleporters. *It is indestructible. *It doesn't block special candy effects. *If a blocker is on one side of the candy cane fence then matches on the other side will have no effect. *It block candies from falling. *It is impossible to swap candies from one side of the candy cane fence to the other. *Special candies cannot be made if the candy cane fence is involved. *Chocolate and white chocolate can't spread through the candy cane fence . *Magic mixers can spawn blockers outside the radius of candy cane fences, despite being inside them. *This blocker's main gimmick is to limit space on the board. Normally, once a blocker is destroyed then something else occupies the space(s) left behind. However, if a blocker surrounded by candy cane fences is destroyed then the candy cane fences will prevent the space from being filled by anything else. *Furthermore, candy cane fences may be used to surround blockers so that they can only be destroyed by special candy effects. *It is possible for movable elements to be transported outside the radius of candy cane fences through teleporters. Candy Cane Curls *Candy cane curls are a destructible variant of candy cane fences. They can have up to three-layers in the original game. Appearances CCJS It appears for first time in the 69th episode, Coconut Cliffs. The first level in which it is featured is Level 1011. Unlike the original game, this blocker appeared very early. UCCS Its first appearance is in Level 406 alongside liquorice canes. They behave the same as in the original game. Candy Crush Special Saga There are three types of candy cane fence: *Red: Acts just like the one in the original game. *Green: Does not block matches made across them. However, it is still impossible to swap two elements on opposite sides of the fence. *Blue: Blocks special candy effects. There will also be a new type of candy cane, called "Candy Cane Wreath", pictured. It has up to three layers and is not immune to gravity, meaning that the element within moves with the candy cane wreath (the candy cane wreath can cause any element it surrounds to move with it). They always come in squares that are joined together to surround a 1x1 space. Unlike candy cane curls, hitting one side of a candy cane wreath will damage the whole blocker, as opposed to only the side that was hit. However, candy cane wreaths can only be damaged by special candies. Other fanons In other fanons, this blocker is replaced by licorice canes, because the candy cane fence appeared later. Licorice canes are very similar to candy cane fences, except that they can block special candies' effect including wrapped candies, and do not block matches that the canes involve. Gallery Category:Blockers Category:Blockers in CCJS Category:Indestructible blockers